


No Road Just Like It

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonian Language, Married Life, Road Trips, Toddlers, Youll want to start from the beginning if youre new, just saying, theyre connected and youll be confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: "Uzeju, Jeju said you were a justisator, is that true?" Zorel smiled at his confused grandmother. Kara hid a smile behind her hand, loving his mix up as Alura figured out what he meant in his choppy Kryptonian."Yes, i was a judicator. Do you want to hear about it?" Zorel nodded, scooting closer to Alura.The Danvers go on a road trip.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	No Road Just Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts).



> i have returned friends! school had kicked me in the teeth and then mixed with my annoyance at the show (canon kara and lena are not my favorite right now) i was low on inspiration. thanks to the awesome Mercy_fo for keeping my interest in supergirl alive and finally convincing me to actually watch the show! also for reading this before hand (youre the best!). got a cute family one for you today and will probably be working on these a lot more soon. like most people im going to be stuck at home for the foreseeable future due to the virus so thought i would give everyone something to entertain themselves with while we're all stuck at home. this one is loosely based around lake shore drive by Aliotta-Haynes-Jeremiah, though this is not about LSD, promise. hope you guys like this, it took me forever to finally finish so let me know what you think! until next time everyone!

“you all set?” Alex set a suitcase down on the ramp leading into a Kryptonian ship. Zorel had made a point to tell her how much it looked like one from Star Wars and Kara couldn’t disagree.

Alura had sent it out the day prior, calling ahead to share how excited she is to see her grandchildren. Kara looked inside the ship to double check. Zorel was buckled into a seat next to Lena, who had Lyle in her arms. She was buckled up as well, waving for Kara to hurry. Zorel kicked his legs furiously, wiggling in his seat.

He had never been to space and was looking out the window, asking if they could hurry up.

“everything is all set. And don’t worry, our pilot is an expert.” Kara hugged her sister awkwardly with Lori in her arm. She then grabbed the bag by her feet.

“see you when you get back Kar” Alex patted her back and stepped off the ramp. The ship was parked on top of the DEO and ready to go. They were just waiting for her really. The other superfriends stood off to the side, Alex the final goodbye before their journey.

Alura had asked them to visit. Teleporting was not a perfect way to transport two toddlers so Alura sent one of the most advanced ships they had. So now, what was left of the Kryptonian fleet was sitting in National City.

Kara waved at her sister and the others. Brainy and Nia gave her a thumbs up and Kelly waved as she put her arm around Alex. Kara smiled at them and walked inside, the door closing behind her. she put the luggage away and locked it up tight, finally buckling a giggling Lori into her seat. She then sat across from Lena. Lori was pulling at her hair, mumbling ‘Jeju’ from her seat next to Kara. Lyle was now peacefully asleep, mouth wide open in Lena’s lap. Her wife gently set him down in the seat bedside her, buckling the heavy sleeper in.

The twins had only begun speaking some recently, each twin having gotten her and Lena fine. Zorel proved to be a little harder. They had taken to saying something more like ‘sore’ then Zorel, but it was a start.

Once the ship had fully taken off, the toddlers could play on the floor. After all, Space travel, especially Kryptonian space travel, is the safest mode of transportation. There was nothing like it, the brief weightlessness as they exited the atmosphere. The gravity emitters kicking in soon after and they would come back down to their seats.

Kara remembered riding these as a child, her parents holding her hand as they soared through the stars. Her father’s work could take him to other planets on occasion and he would insist on taking her and her mother. Not many on Krypton had the privilege and she always cherished having had the chance.

Kara was excited for this trip for so many reasons. There were a lot of things she couldn’t do with her children that her parents done with her. she wouldn’t get to show them the various council towers where they would one day work, couldn’t take them to a temple of Rao and teach them the prayers like her mother and father once did.

Everything they knew about their Kryptonian heritage was second hand, no possible way to witness any of the same things as she did on Earth. Argo may not be the complete picture of her home world, but it was enough. Kara wanted them to know all they could know about their other half.

Zorel’s Kryptonese was good enough to have a few simple conversations and Lena knew some as well. She had overheard Kara and the kids practicing one day and asked to join. She even offered to make some learning materials to sell, so other people could learn the language as well. Lori and Lyle could say Jeju and that was about it on their Kryptonese, not for lack of trying on Kara’s part though of course.

Earth was steadily becoming a safer place for aliens to simply live. Maybe one day soon, her children could live without worrying of what people would do if they knew who they were. Eventually, no alien would have to fear persecution or harm from their neighbor. That time seemed fast approaching and it excited Kara.

The engines revved up, the pilots her mother sent working together to get the ship off the ground. the press of buttons and the flipping of switches began to fill her ears. Zorel pointed out the window. There was a white smoke coming from the engines, a sign they were close to take off. Lyle had woken up at the loud noises in the ship, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

The trip would be long for her family, at the fastest speed it would take around 13 hours. Her and Lena prepared by bringing a tablet full of all types of movies and shows for the kids. Zorel was armed with the newest Gameboy, fully charged of course. Lena planned to sleep through most of it and Kara? she wanted to just look out the window.

She spent 24 years in the phantom zone, the vacuum of space her only companion aside from her own thoughts. She used to look at those lost years with disdain but now she had come to terms with them and what they meant for her.

Those years in the escape pod were spent in and out of hyper sleep but when she was awake, she could remember looking to she stars and hoping that just maybe her parents were hiding amongst them somewhere.

The stars meant hope for her, and the chance to be close to them put her at ease. She still was claustrophobic as all hell and the small space they were in made her heart speed up but having her family there made it better. With Lena putting a hand on her own as they took off and Zorel talking happily as they went made her feel enormously better. She looked to the small children in front of her, the look of wonder in their eyes as the ship got higher.

Kara peeked out the window to her left. National city was quickly getting farther away as the seconds went by, till it was a spec on the continental United states they were now leaving behind. The ship continued to speed up and Kara could see the whole planet, the blue and green globe in perfect view.

She listened to her family gasp when they temporarily lifted out of their seats. Kara was no stranger to floating and watched as Zorel looked around in awe at his family. The boy frowned when they gently came back down. He turned and looked back out the window.

“woah” Zorel whispered from his spot at the window. His mouth was open, Kara felt like she could see the twinkle in his eyes as they passed his home. Everything he ever knew was there and Kara smiled. He would never go through the same loss as she did, there would still be an Earth when they came back.

A tiny finger jabbing her eye pulled her from her thoughts. Looking down to her left, Lori was laughing in her seat. The girl was not interested in the spectacle that was space flight apparently. Lyle on the other hand was struggling in his seat, making grabby hands at the window. They were well past Earth now, the moon soon passing their window, but the ship was still in the process of slowing down, not ready for anyone to walk around yet.

“only a few more minutes sweetheart” Lena soothed the toddler as he began to fuss at not being allowed to move around.

While Lyle struggled, the ship began to slow, one of the pilots flipped a switch and the ship moved to a cruising pace. The pilot on the left stood up and walked over to Kara. He tapped her shoulder and smiled.

The two Kryptonians spoke in their mother tongue, Kara nodding and smiling. After a few minutes, the man walked back to his seat. Lena and Zorel watched on, mostly able to keep up with what skills they had.

Kara smiled and undid her seatbelt.

“he says we can move around the cabin now. Another 13 hours and we’ll be in Argo.” Kara worked on Lori’s seatbelt, the toddler making a break for the floor. Lena undid her own seatbelt and moved to grab a bag from the overhead compartment. The bag contained everything they would all need to stay sane for the trip.

Lena opened the bag up and began to hand out everyone’s respective toys. Lena held the Gameboy in front of their son’s face as she dug around the bag for another toy. Zorel gingerly took the Gameboy from Lena’s hand, though he wasn’t looking at the gadget. Lena tilted her head in confusion but decided it was best to get the toddlers their things first. Lyle was released from his seat and joined his sister on the floor, Lena setting down some stuffed animals and blocks on a blanket between the two.

Kara zoned in on Zorel, who had just undone his seatbelt and stared still out the window. Kara looked too. She was greeted by the sights she had seen many times. Giant pillars of swirling reds and blues, bright stars shining in the distance as they passed.

Kara knew this would all be new to their son, and it was too bad the twins wouldn’t really remember the trip. It’s okay though, they would just keep coming back to Argo till the twins were aware enough to remember.

Kara watched her son still, the sounds of toddlers babbling on the floor while Lena played with them swimming through the ship. Kara peeked at her wife; Lena’s legs tucked beneath her as she held a plane in the air above Lori. She made propeller noises as she moved the plane in a figure 8, Lori’s eyes following her movements closely.

Kara almost felt like laughing at herself. She was on an alien spaceship, in the middle of space, on her way to an alien colony of a once extinct race. This was a road not many people would get to see, one unlike anything she had ever found. Yet she was more interested in watching her wife and children play than in the wonderous vastness of space. Though she supposed, it’s not really a bad thing.

Kara ended her ponderings when she saw Zorel stand from his seat, turning to leave his Gameboy on the chair he was once in. He walked over to the seat beside her and sat down. He kicked his feet as he looked up at her. Then he looked out the window, then back at her. He did that a couple times till finally he kept his eyes on her.

“can you tell me about Argo, Jeju?” the boy had his head tilted to one side, smiling at her. Kara thought she might cry at the question. Her son wanted to know more about where she was from. She didn’t just force him to listen, he wants to know. Kara took in a deep breath, hoping her eyes didn’t water too much.

“of course!” Kara wrapped her arm around her son as she recounted everything she could think of. She was surprised as she pulled out more things then she thought she remembered. From the structure of school, to the currency and even the music they had liked. All the while, Zorel stared at her with his wide green eyes. When Kara looked down at her son, she was surprised to see the look in his eyes.

They shined just like they did when he looked out the window. They reminded her of herself, a bright-eyed child riding beside her parents as they flew through space. It took her to another time, another place entirely.

Her father has been gone for decades, her mother pushing 70. She felt like she was finally getting the chance to make sure they didn’t just disappear, that they were and are people who exist. This was how Krypton would live on, through her children and whatever lives they would live.

Kara went on and on, Lena eventually walking over and sitting down, putting a pillow around her neck and closing her eyes. Not without throwing Kara a kiss and a smile first though. Kara could only hear Zorel gag beside her at the sight of his parents being romantic.

That was when Kara realized it was getting late according to Argo time.

Looking to Zorel, she saw he attempted to hide a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he leaned into her side. Beside their seats, Kara could see the twins asleep on the blanket on the floor, oblivious to the world. Kara didn’t want Zorel to be thrown off by the time difference so she would get to work on putting him to sleep.

It took a few minutes, her son as stubborn as ever. He fought off her attempts as best he could, but once he was tired Kara pulled out her secret weapon. She ran her fingers over his eye lids, pulling them gently down just like she learned from Lena all those years ago. Just as he had always been, he was defenseless against the action and soon fell asleep, his body tucked under her arm.

Soon, she was the only one of her family awake. The pilots played an instrumental soundtrack for a play, one Kara remembered being popular when she was a child on Krypton. The sounds were soothing as she put her head back on the seat.

Kara knew she might kick herself later for staying up, but she would face the consequences tomorrow. For now, she would just take in the quiet of space and the peaceful faces of her family as they slept. The panic of her frantic escape from Krypton was gone, and she would gladly replace the memory with this one.

The hours passed on, and soon enough the asteroid that the remaining Kryptonians called home came into view. It was early morning and soon the people there would begin to stir. Using her X-ray vision, Kara could see There was only one person at the port who waited for them. She smiled as Kara spotted her mother, who waved as the ship got closer. Kara put her hand on Lena’s leg and gently shook her, doing her best not to wake the boy still sleeping on her.

Lena woke up slowly, stretching and yawning as the ship contacted the ground. She smiled and looked out the window, waiting for the pilots to give them the okay.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes, just taking the moment to look at the city. Argo had grown since she had last seen it, the lone city partnering with L-Corp only a few months ago. They were aiding in improving Earth technology, a cure for Alzheimer’s and faster than light travel currently top priorities. Soon, they would tell the people of Earth about this place, when it was safe. Until then, it would be their hideaway.

A light came on by the ship door, signaling that it was safe to get off. Kara moved to get up, gently laying Zorel down as she went to get their things. Lena got up to get the twins, still completely asleep as they walked out the ship.

Kara set the bags on the ground and went to grab Zorel. She held him around the waist, his head on her shoulder. She was sure she could feel drool on her shirt but ignored it in favor of getting him into a bed as quickly as possible.

Kara made her way down the ramp, her mother already cooing over Lena and her newest grandchildren. Kara waved as she came closer, her mother smiling.

“ _can you take him? I need to get our bags”_ Kara told her mother in Kryptonian as she held her son out to his grandmother. Alura just nodded and took Zorel, kissing the top of his head as she held him. Running back into the ship, Kara shot a thank you to the pilots and used her powers to grab everything at once.

The family began to make their way out of the port and into the main part of the city, where a few people were walking back and forth. The passerby waved and called hello as they went, Kara doing her best to wave with her hands full. Her mother’s house wasn’t far from the port, only a few minutes’ walk from one to the other, though that’s how most of Argo is now. Its less of a city and more of a medium sized town now.

There were no towering concrete structures to cast shadows on them. No paved roads, just green walkways to take you from one place to the other. The buildings were scattered for the moment but with L-Corp’s help, there was lots of construction happening. For now, it reminded her less of national city and more of Midvale.

Before she knew it, they were at her mother’s doorstep. Alura pushed the door open and walked inside. She turned to Kara and smiled.

_“you and Lena can stay in the room upstairs. I’ll show you where the kids will sleep”_ Alura gestured for Lena to follow so they could put the kids down. Kara took the chance to run upstairs and put their things away. Kara quickly set everything down and made her way to where her mother and Lena went.

Walking through a narrow hallway beside the living room, Kara spotted an open door and walked in. she was surprised to see her children were all awake, Zorel talking animatedly to Alura while Lena watched. The twins were on the floor, playing with the numerous toys her mother must have bought them in preparation for their visit.

" _Uzeju, Jeju said you were a justisator, is that true?"_ Zorel smiled at his confused grandmother. Kara hid a smile behind her hand, loving his mix up as Alura figured out what he meant in his choppy Kryptonian

" _Yes, i was a judicator. Do you want to hear about it?_ " Zorel nodded, scooting closer to Alura.

Kara was happy to be on Argo. She was getting to give another piece of herself to her family and share her culture, not just the novelties like super speed and heat vision. this trip would be good for them, and her too.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
